


Пожалуйста, просто возьми трубку

by Rosy_Warner



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I Tried, I can't tag cuz spoilers, M/M, angst of the highest level, coldflash - Freeform, it's horrible, sorry - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: «Привет! Вы дозвонились до голосовой почты Барри Аллена. Я не могу подойти к телефону, потому что сейчас я наслаждаюсь своей жизнью! Оставьте сообщение после гудка, и я постараюсь перезвонить Вам, как можно быстрее!»





	Пожалуйста, просто возьми трубку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Please, Just Answer the Phone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392619) by [uaigneach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach). 



      Леонард сел на кафельный пол в кухне и достал телефон. Он набрал номер, который выучил наизусть давным-давно. Услышав гудки телефона, Лен дрожащей рукой приложил трубку к уху.  
  
       _«Привет! Вы дозвонились до голосовой почты Барри Аллена. Я не могу подойти к телефону, потому что сейчас я наслаждаюсь своей жизнью! Оставьте сообщение после гудка, и я постараюсь перезвонить Вам, как можно быстрее!»_  
  
      Его приветствовал жизнерадостный голос Барри. Лен выдохнул, даже не заметив, что он задерживал дыхание. Он сбросил и начал снова набирать номер. Леонард не любил оставлять сообщения. Кроме того, сейчас это было бы бесполезно.  
  
       _«Привет! Вы дозвонились до голосовой почты Барри Аллена. Я не могу подойти к телефону, потому что сейчас я наслаждаюсь своей жизнью! Оставьте сообщение после гудка, и я постараюсь перезвонить Вам, как можно быстрее!»_  
  
      У него снова вырвался дрожащий вдох, он отсоединился. Лен помнил, когда Барри записал это сообщение. Это случилось вскоре после того, как у него появился новый телефон.  
  


***

  
  
 _Барри хихикнул, запрыгивая на диван рядом с Леонардом._  
  
      — Что мне сказать? — в восторге спросил он. Леонард уставился на него в смятении, обнимая плечи возбуждённого мужчины. Барри посмотрел на Лена и мягко улыбнулся.  
  
      — Что тебе сказать для чего? — поинтересовался он. Барри закатил глаза, а потом показал на свой телефон.  
  
      — Для моей голосовой почты, конечно! Я не хочу, чтобы сообщение было скучным. У тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи? — игриво ответил он. Лен закатил глаза и поцеловал Барри в лоб.  
  
      — Ты можешь сказать всё, что хочешь, Скарлет. Сомневаюсь, что это действительно важно, — спокойно сказал он. Барри надул губы и стал пристально смотреть на него. Леонард испустил ещё один вздох и начал думать. Через несколько мгновений тишины он, наконец, ответил:  
  
      — Может быть, ты скажешь, что сейчас ты наслаждаешься своей жизнью?  
  
      Лицо Барри посветлело от этого предложения.  
  
      — Это идеально! — радостно воскликнул он. Барри нажал несколько кнопок на телефоне и начал записывать сообщение, всё это время радостно глядя на Леонарда. — Привет! Вы дозвонились до голосовой почты Барри Аллена. Я не могу подойти к телефону, потому что сейчас я наслаждаюсь своей жизнью! Оставьте сообщение после гудка, и я постараюсь перезвонить Вам, как можно быстрее!  
  
      Он с беспокойством посмотрел на Леонарда, когда закончил.  
  
      — Это же не было слишком глупо, правда? О боже, мне нужно перезаписать это, это было ужасно, — пожаловался он. Леонард спокойно забрал телефон из его рук и положил его на столик рядом с диваном.  
  
      — Это было идеально, Скарлет. Не беспокойся об этом, — ответил он. Они обнялись и включили фильм. — Не беспокойся об этом.  


***

  
  
      Лен не мог остановиться. Он знал, что телефонный счёт убьёт его, но ему нужно было услышать голос Барри. Почему он не брал трубку? Холод от кафельного пола стал распространяться по телу, несмотря на костюм, который был на нём.  
  
      Вернувшись домой, Леонард даже не снял уличную обувь, не говоря уже о галстуке. Сразу сел и начал набирать номер. Сообщение снова проигрывалось, и он позволил радостному голосу Барри накрыть его.  
  
       _«Привет! Вы дозвонились до голосовой почты Барри Аллена. Я не могу подойти к телефону, потому что сейчас я наслаждаюсь своей жизнью! Оставьте сообщение после гудка…»_  
  
      Разочарованный, он повесил трубку. Барри не отвечал. Он и не собирался отвечать. Дрожащий телефон выпал из его рук. Лен спрятал лицо в ладонях и начал тихо плакать. Это было нечестно.  
  
       _«Привет! Вы дозвонились до голосовой почты Барри Аллена. Я не могу подойти к телефону, потому что сейчас я наслаждаюсь своей жизнью! Оставьте сооб…»_  
  
      Это сообщение преследовало его. Он не мог услышать радостный голос Барри вживую, и это убивало его. То, что Барри не сидел рядом с ним. То, что он не рассказывал о своём дне, готовя ужин, жалуясь на глупого копа, который снова напортачил с местом преступления.  
  
      Его убивало слышать о Барри, «наслаждающимся его жизнью», зная, что он никогда больше не услышит его историй. Леонард откинул голову назад, прислоняясь к кухонному шкафчику, и несколько минут смотрел на потолок, старясь загнать слёзы обратно.  
  
      Его глаза начали исследовать кухню, осматривая всё, что его окружало. Он остановился на минуту, глядя на кружку Барри, которая стояла на полке. Она была ярко-красной с белыми полосками и огромной буквой «Б» на одной стороне. Барри оставил её в своей квартире несколько недель назад.  
  
       _«Привет! Вы дозвонились до голосовой почты Барри Аллена. Я не могу подойти к телефону, потому что сейчас я наслаждаюсь…»_  
  
      Она гордо стояла рядом с кружкой Леонарда, которая была немного больше кружки Барри. Она была чистого синего цвета с одной единственной снежинкой на ней. Барри всегда отмечал, как их кружки подходили им, подчёркивали их особенности. Он подарил синюю кружку Леонарду на Рождество год назад.  
  
      Это была своеобразная шутка, но Лен не смог отказаться, глядя в щенячьи глаза Барри. Поэтому он сохранил кружку. С ней они разделили много тёплых напитков холодными месяцами. Какое-то время она не использовалась, но он всё равно хранил её на полке.  
  
      Для этого у Леонарда были свои сентиментальные причины. Его глаза продолжили скользить по кухне, пока не наткнулись на календарь. Лен снова набрал номер Барри, глядя на календарь.  
  
      Под номером 12 на второй недели июля была небольшая заметка, написанная ярко-красным маркером. Она была написана его аккуратными каракулями и обведена несколько раз. Она гласила: «Похороны Барри: 10:00».  
  
       _«Привет! Вы дозвонились до голосовой почты Барри Аллена. Я не могу подойти к телефону, потому что сейчас я наслаждаюсь своей жизнью! Оставьте сообщение после гудка, и я постараюсь перезвонить Вам, как можно быстрее!»_


End file.
